


Азартные игры

by Adino



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adino/pseuds/Adino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зомби!АУ: Геральт в камуфле и вся его упоротая дружина рубят зомби мачете на фоне постапокалиптических развалин. Нет, конечно, в этом фике и другие события происходят, но главное вы узнали из первого предложения абзаца! =Р</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Законы пустошей

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст - в некотором роде кроссовер с The Last of Us, символический, с эдаким наложением реальностей. Знать этот канон для чтения не нужно. А вот сагу пана Сапковского - очень желательно, иначе не оценить прелесть таких персонажей, как программист Ярре в свитере с оленями :)  
> Текст написан для команды WTF The Witcher Universe 2015 на ЗФБ-2015

Наш джип заглох посреди пустоши в дне пути до Убежища; после я, играя в аззарду, вытянул короткую спичку. Судьба высказалась ясно: в этот день я должен был умереть.

Впереди, у капота машины, наш механик Паулье смачно ругался, пытаясь разобраться с проблемой. Он говорил, не умолкая, то повышая, то понижая голос, но напускная злость не помогала - все чувствовали его страх. Ярпен, командир группы, курил снаружи и заодно наблюдал за окрестностями. Шофер Янник сидел, отвернувшись к окну, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на меня.  
Я вывернул рюкзак на заднее сидение и теперь собирался, молча и стремительно. Две фляги с водой, немного еды, нож, еще нож и пистолет. Платок на голову, защитные очки на случай пыльной бури. Все остальное, включая сам рюкзак, лучше оставить.  
\- Ты скоро? - не выдержав, нервно выдохнул Янник, и тотчас получил оклик от командира:  
\- Оставь его, ну!  
Я выпрыгнул из машины, взметнув облачко белесой пыли, и пошел к Ярпену, на ходу отсчитывая патроны. Себе оставил два - таков обычай для проигравших в аззарду; остальные ссыпал в руку товарища.  
\- Ты крепкий парень, - тихо сказал мне Ярпен. - Может, и выдержишь.  
В этот момент на вершине горки, которую мы преодолели как раз перед тем, как машина заглохла, появился первый искореженный темный силуэт. Янник, смотревший в ту сторону, застонал сквозь зубы. Механик оторвался от мотора, глянул через плечо, выругался особенно злобно. Ярпен нахмурился.  
За первым силуэтом появлялись все новые и новые - копошащаяся серая масса на фоне светлого неба. Ветер уже нес сюда _их_ запах - резкий, кислый, вызывающий тошноту.  
Я был бы рад сказать, что оставался спокоен в тот момент, но к чему лгать - ладонь на рукояти пистолета взмокла от пота, по спине так и бегал противный холодок. Самым трудным оказалось сделать первый шаг. Второй дался уже легче, как и короткое "Удачи!", брошенное остающимся.  
Я пошел вперед, в гору. Навстречу мертвецам.

...Мы зовем эти земли пустошами, но на самом деле они отнюдь не пусты. Тут много всего встречается - дороги, заправки, здания старых заводов и складов, небольшие городки. Все - разоренное и заброшенное. Живых людей не встретишь на дни и дни пути вокруг.  
Мы зовем эти земли пустошами, и хорошо знаем: в таких местах движение - это жизнь, а остановка - смерть. Потому что здесь нет живых людей, зато очень много мертвых. Целые орды мертвецов ушли из мегаполисов после того, как прежнему человечеству пришел конец, и обосновались в пустошах. В городах они, говорят, другие - быстрые, сообразительные, умеют охотится и устраивать настоящие засады на людей. Еще говорят, что именно "городские" зомби выгнали наших, пустошных, со своей территории. Не знаю, правда это или нет. Зато повадки мертвецов из пустошей мне известны хорошо. Они едва ли хоть что-то соображают, но… их _очень_ много. И они умеют впадать в спячку, когда долго не находят пищу - выбирают место поукромнее и отключаются. Но только до тех пор, пока поблизости не окажется кто-нибудь живой, с горячей кровью. В спячке они почему-то даже пахнуть перестают, поэтому никогда не знаешь, где найдешь очередной могильник. Вот ты идешь по плато, высматриваешь в бинокль - нет ли поблизости чем поживиться? Вот поворачиваешь за неприметную группу камней… и вот тебя уже рвут на части.  
Они никогда не бывают сыты и убивают любую добычу, попавшую в руки. Они неплохо ориентируются по запаху, но еще лучше - по звуку. Они никогда не устают. А еще умеют как-то передавать информацию другим, словно у них, как у муравьев, есть общий разум. Разбуди один могильник - и в радиусе трех-четырех километров начнут пробуждаться остальные.  
...Мы зовем это место пустошами, потому что не можем признаться себе: мир вокруг - больше не наш. Это мир мертвецов. Земля мертвецов. А мы здесь даже не гости, а кто-то вроде комаров или тараканов. И настоящие хозяева этих мест избавляются от нас, безжалостно и неотвратимо.  
В попытке уцепиться за жизнь мы изобретаем новые законы - законы пустошей. И игра в аззарду - один из них.

Этот обычай, как говорят, в ходу на всем континенте, везде, где еще остались живые. Его соблюдают неукоснительно даже в жутких бандах с пустошей, члены которых давно потеряли человеческий облик. Простые правила: если группу людей где-то застигает беда, по воле Случая они выбирают из своего числа одного. Того, кто, оставив себе ровно два патрона, пойдет навстречу мертвецам. И отведет беду, выиграет время для остальных. Потому что человек может умереть, а вот человечество умирать не должно.  
Аззарда стала для нас, выживших в катастрофе, почти священным ритуалом. Я ни разу не слышал о человеке, который попытался бы уклониться от него, хотя теперь на своей шкуре узнал, каково это - добровольно шагать в лапы к мертвецам. Если бы такой отступник и нашелся - ему не осталось бы места в человеческих поселениях, ни одна община, банда или убежище не приняли бы к себе. Аззарда священна, она - закон; вытянул короткую спичку - иди к мертвым. Судьба слепа. И некоторым - таким, как я - просто однажды не везет.

Спускавшаяся с холма стая мертвецов, кажется, еще не почуяла меня - урча и хрипя, трупы размеренно двигались вперед. Я уже мог разглядеть их лица отсюда - уродливые, покрытые грязью, странными наростами и следами разложения, с глазами - пустыми и тусклыми, как затянутое хмарью небо.  
Я уловил движение справа и быстро глянул туда. Еще одна толпа мертвецов выворачивала из-за холма. Плохо дело! Я оказался посреди склона между первой группой и второй; но что еще хуже - те, вторые, быстро двигались к машине. Дольше ждать было нельзя, и я поднял пистолет, потратив первый из двух патронов на выстрел в воздух - Вызов, как его называли, ритуальный старт аззарды. Грохот раскатился далеко окрест. Я повернулся на полкорпуса, чтобы в поле зрения оказались обе группы мертвецов. Нетрудно было догадаться, что сейчас произойдет - привлеченные громким звуком, первые волной покатились вниз по склону, а вторые, позабыв про машину, повернули в мою сторону. Приняли Вызов… Я слушал как, стуча, катятся по холму мелкие камешки, и считал шаги, оставшиеся тварям до меня. Девяносто шагов - первым, сто пятьдесят - вторым. Семьдесят - первым, сто сорок - вторым.  
Их запах забился в нос и горло, заставляя дышать судорожно, как после долгого бега. Пятьдесят шагов - первым, под гору они шли куда быстрее второй стаи. _Стоять. Двигаться нельзя_. Я должен отвлечь мертвецов от машины и оставшихся там людей, а нижняя группа пока недостаточно далеко ушла от нее. Тридцать шагов до первой группы. Камешки, потревоженные ими, заканчивали путь у меня под ногами, и я уже видел в деталях шагающего впереди огромного покойника - он при жизни мог бы быть баскетболистом, наверное. Двадцать пять - первым, вторым - меньше сотни. Все! Я рванул с места - вниз по холму, но в противоположную сторону от поднимавшихся мне навстречу зомби. Дружный хрип-рык и топот дали мне понять, что они клюнули на приманку - обе группы устремились за мной.  
Я уводил их на запад - прочь от машины, но и от безопасной земли у Убежища, к сожалению, тоже. Призрачный шанс выполнить условия аззарды и остаться при этом в живых становился все более призрачным. Никто не может выжить один в пустошах. Особенно если заблудится. У меня, преследуемого двумя группами мертвецов, шансов сориентироваться и выйти к надежному укрытию не было. Да и не знал я никаких надежных укрытий в этих местах.

Я продержался примерно час, играя с мертвецами в кошки-мышки - сдерживал шаг, подпуская их поближе, а затем снова вырывался вперед. Нужно было убедиться, что они не потеряют цель и не повернут назад, к машине - кто знает, сколько Паулье понадобится времени на починку, и починит ли он ее вообще?  
Вот казалось бы, много ли мыслей передумаешь, играя в догонялки с зомби? Мне, однако же, в голову лезла всякая муть - вспоминались все известные страшилки про пустоши, от реальных историй про застигнутых врасплох мертвецами до баек про Черного Человека, неведомой твари, якобы выслеживавшей здесь одиноких путников.  
К исходу часа я, петляя меж высоких валунов, щедро рассыпанных по плато, едва не влетел в вылезшего мне навстречу зомби. Шарахнулся в сторону и тотчас почувствовал сильный рывок сзади, хватку пальцев на левом колене - могильник, дошло до меня, я разворошил чертов могильник, третий вдобавок к первым двум! И тут зомби полезли из-за каждого камня спереди и сзади.  
Я крутанулся, вырываясь из хватки, и нырнул в проход между камнями слева, казавшийся относительно чистым. Пробежал четыре шага и снова чуть не влетел в мертвеца. Отскочил назад, на ходу вынимая нож, затем схватил зомби за загривок и загнал четыре дюйма отличной стали ему в висок. Мертвяк тотчас обмяк и повалился на землю, как сломанная кукла - точный удар в голову мог упокоить их быстро и надежно.  
Однако я почти тут же пожалел о своей удаче, ощутив резкую боль в районе колена. Безногий мертвяк подполз по земле сзади и незамысловато попытался вгрызться мне в ногу. Я попробовал вырваться и упал, внутренне холодея; что было силы пнул зомби второй ногой, отцепил от себя, поднялся и двинулся в прежнем направлении.  
Мне посчастливилось разминуться с еще одним зомби, прежде чем каменный лабиринт закончился и показалось открытое место. Я сделал рывок шагов на тридцать, и только тогда рискнул обернуться. Позади оказалось шесть или семь мертвяков - остальные, видимо, немного отстали, заплутав среди камней. Хоть в чем-то мне их туповатость сыграла на руку.  
Впрочем, я понимал, что это ненадолго.  
Появилась еще одна проблема - болела укушенная нога. Я успел только бегло осмотреть ее и тихо надеялся, что болит она от падения, а не потому, что зомби смог прокусить плотную ткань штанов. Если все-таки прокусил - не было смысла сопротивляться, мертвячья отрава прикончит меня очень быстро.  
Погоня приближалась, и я снова двинулся вперед.

...Как-то раз Ярпен, находясь в особом состоянии души под названием "философско-подвыпившее", сказал мне одну вещь: в пустошах людей на самом деле убивают не мертвецы, не голод и не жажда; в пустошах людей убивает одиночество.  
К вечеру этого дня я понял, что он имел в виду.

В это время года заходящее солнце часто окрашивалось особым, болезненным, лихорадочным алым цветом. За час до заката поднялся ветер, и теперь красные лучи пробивались к земле сквозь покров поднятой в воздух белесой пыли. Надвинув защитные очки и обмотав лицо платком, я хромал вперед через розовато-алое марево пылевой бури. Нога болела при каждом шаге, дышалось тяжело, местность просматривалась метров на десять, не больше. Я давно потерял направление и мог разве что гадать, куда теперь иду. Буря унесла запах преследовавших меня мертвецов, скрыла их самих словно пологом, и теперь только слух мог подсказывать мне, не подобрались ли они слишком близко? Не нападут ли вот-вот?  
Зрение играло со мной странные шутки - я то и дело видел тени, мелькавшие слева и справа, но стоило обернуться, как они исчезали. Я снова вспоминал легенды и байки пустошей и гадал, не явился ли за мной Черный Человек? Про него всякие истории ходили. Мол, видят в пустошах иногда одинокую фигуру в черном - мелькнет и пропадет, будто не было. Являлся он чаще всего в толпе мертвецов, которые его, по одной версии, слушались как собаки хозяина, по другой - просто не видели и не пытались напасть, словно и не человек это был, а призрак. Многие полагали, что Черный - король зомби. И уж точно все сходились на том, что повстречать его - самое верное предвестие смерти; кто увидел Черного Человека, за тем он явится сам, хоть на край света беги. Впрочем, мне едва ли стоило беспокоиться о легендах, когда жизнь и без того висела на волоске.  
К этому времени я успел наполовину опустошить одну из фляг с водой, потерять второй нож и два раза чудом избежать смерти. Но по-настоящему пугало не это и даже не моя так некстати случившаяся хромота. Я сознавал, что могу продержаться еще долго. Просто… не видел в этом смысла.  
Только я, и пустоши, и подсвеченная красным пыль вокруг. Легко было поверить, что смерть уже пришла за мной, что все вокруг - просто странное предместье ада, где заплутала и оказалась заперта на вечность моя душа. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы одернуть, заставить приободриться, подсказать, как действовать дальше. Никто не выживает в пустошах в одиночку… вернее, почти никто. Но я к этому "почти" не относился. Так был ли смысл тянуть дальше?  
Однако я продолжал идти вперед. И, может быть, протянул бы еще долго, не встреться мне на пути еще один, последний в этом коротком злом спектакле, могильник.  
А случилось это так. Я смог разглядеть сквозь пылевой покров впереди что-то большое и темное - вероятно, силуэт здания. И похромал туда, бездумно надеясь, что в здании можно будет укрыться. Зря - это оказался даже не дом, а скелет склада или завода с обвалившимися перекрытиями и крышей. Я, тем не менее, нырнул внутрь… и споткнулся. Перекатился на спину, поднялся и тут увидел их - троих мертвяков, детишек лет десяти-одиннадцати, неспешно выстраивавшихся поперек прохода. Я, кажется, споткнулся о кого-то из них, и…  
Черт! Я глянул вокруг. Сквозь давно выбитые окна пыль свободно влетала в здание, но здесь ее все же было меньше, чем снаружи. Так что моим глазам предстала впечатляющая картина - множество серых от грязи трупов копошилось на земле, стремительно оживая после спячки. Ближайший ворочался буквально у меня под ногами. А за спинами зомби-детишек уже начинали выныривать из пылевой завесы мертвецы из числа изначально гнавшихся за мной.  
Я не выдержал и расхохотался, мигом привлекая внимание всех мертвых бестий вокруг. Отскочил к ближайшему свободному от зомби пятачку, к стене, и медленно сполз по ней, глядя, как твари бредут ко мне со всех сторон. Эти, последние, были такими истрепанными, грязными и безликими - видимо, спали давно и немного обветшали. Серые твари в красных лучах. Последнее, что я увижу в жизни.  
Я потянулся за пистолетом. Если первый выстрел в аззарде называется Вызов, то второй носит другое имя - Дверь. Сквозь нее мы уходим в ничто. Я прижал дуло к виску, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы на курке. Время замедлилось, стало вязким, как жидкая кашица из белка, которую мы часто ели в убежище. Мне оставалось ровно одно движение, один шаг в ничто…  
И ровно в тот миг, когда я приготовился его сделать, в толпе прущих на меня мертвецов мелькнуло что-то белое.

Белый - не цвет пустошей. Зимы у нас чаще всего бесснежные, так что редко мы его видим в обезображенном мире за стенами человечьих убежищ. Я удивился светлой вспышке, и именно этим спас себе жизнь, на секунду отняв пальцы от курка. А потом, наконец, увидел…  
Человек шел ко мне, шел прямо через ряды зомби, двигаясь так быстро и бесшумно, что они не успевали среагировать. Массивные ботинки, штаны камуфляжной расцветки, кожаная куртка, замотанное платком лицо, мачете в каждой руке - обычный вид для жителей убежищ. Но я узнал его сразу - по волосам. Длинным, белым, собранным в "хвост" волосам - в пустошах хорошо знали их обладателя.  
Я опустил пистолет и потянулся к ножу. В тот же миг человек - его теперь отделял от меня всего десяток шагов - резко развернулся. Мачете в его руках прыгнули к головам ближайших зомби, как живые железные змеи.  
Странно, но я успел еще подумать дурацкую мысль - мол, будь мертвяки разумны, они рассказывали бы друг другу ужасные сказки о Белом Человеке, подобно тому как мы рассказываем истории о Черном. И пока я думал эту мысль, уже четверо зомби попрощались с тем подобием жизни, что имели. Беловолосый рубанул, отскочил, рубанул, рубанул снова - так быстро, как не мог, наверное, никакой другой человек, так точно, что ему почти ни на одну цель не потребовалось больше одного удара.  
В первой подкатившей волне зомби было не меньше дюжины. До меня дошли только трое, включая одного из мелких, встретившихся ранее у двери. Я разобрался с ними сам, несмотря на плохо слушающуюся ногу. Остальных разделал беловолосый. Так быстро, что едва верилось.  
Я оглянулся на дверь, вернее на проем, служивший входом в остов здания. Там возникла небольшая заминка - пара зомби из числа тех, что пришли за мной, споткнулись о тело одного из порубленных собратьев и упали. Першие за ними волной мертвяки, в свою очередь, влетели в первых, так что на входе образовалась отвратительная гора из копошащейся мертвой плоти. Это могло задержать их, но едва ли надол…  
Беловолосый возник прямо передо мной, как призрак, потянулся и бесцеремонно сдернул защитные очки, спасавшие меня от пыли.  
\- _Опять_ ты, - я не видел за платком, но готов был поспорить, что он ухмыляется. Идти можешь?  
Я кивнул.  
\- Тогда идем, - он повернул куда-то к противоположному концу здания. И зашагал, не оборачиваясь, будто и не было толпы мертвецов у нас за спиной.  
\- Пыль отбивает им нюх, - негромко продолжил беловолосый, когда я поравнялся с ним. - Если уйти достаточно тихо, скоро эта орава потеряет след.  
Я почувствовал, как забилось сердце. Надежда. Надежда есть! И я больше не один.

У другого конца здания обнаружился еще один выход. Неприметный, скрытый от взгляда обломками рухнувшей крыши. Беловолосый нырнул туда, а я не выдержал, обернулся.  
И едва не закричал от ужаса. Нет, мертвецы, наконец разобравшиеся с проблемой проникновения в здание, были еще далеко. Но прямо среди них, в клубах все еще окрашенной закатом пыли, я на какой-то миг увидел высокую фигуру человека, целиком затянутого в черное.


	2. Махакамский дозор

В Убежище мы звали его Белым Волком - потому, что ему это имя подходило, а еще потому, что никакого другого он нам не назвал. Волк пришел откуда-то с севера полтора года назад, и с тех пор успел завоевать известность во всех окрестных землях. Отчасти - из-за необычной внешности: белых, не по возрасту, волос и желтых глаз с кошачьим зрачком ("Мутация", - просто говорил он об этом, оставляя всех прочих строить невероятные теории о том, что это за мутация такая и откуда взялась). Но в первую очередь, конечно, из-за славы лучшего следопыта и рейнджера этих мест. Волк был одним из немногих людей, кто спокойно ходил в пустоши в одиночку - и всегда возвращался. Убежище было обязано ему многим - он отслеживал перемещения больших групп мертвецов, находил и выводил к дому заблудившихся людей, совершал вылазки за снаряжением, запчастями для техники и другими полезными ресурсами, остававшимися в покинутых человеческих поселениях.   
Волк в убежище держался особняком, общался в основном только со своими - разношерстной компанией, которую привел с собой тогда же, полтора года назад. В компании той было четверо, три девушки и парень, и все они, как и предводитель, представились прозвищами: Воробей, Коршун, Соловушка и Ласточка. Все четверо здорово выделялись из ряда прочих жителей убежища, пусть и не так, как сам Волк. Я, признаться, часто отирался с ними рядом - как магнитом манило, сам не могу объяснить, почему. А так как жизнь в наших краях не слишком спокойная - случалось мне несколько раз попасть в разные истории, с волчьей компанией связанные. Чего только та драка стоила, где мы вдвоем с Коршун (девушка это, хоть прозвище у нее и мужское) с компанией реднеков из другого убежища сцепились! Потому, видать, Волк и бросил мне это "Опять ты!", вырвав из лап мертвецов на закате. Не в первый раз ему уже меня из дерьма вытаскивать пришлось… хотя из такого, конечно, впервые.  
Тут надо бы заметить, что Убежище в Махакамской гряде местом было… своеобразным. Задолго до первой волны омертвения, что прокатилась по континенту, здесь орудовали горняки - добывали металлы и еще чего-то такое полезное. Брувер, заправила Убежища, много лет был тут большим начальником - старшим инженером, директором или кем-то вроде того. Однажды дела у фирмы, владевшей махакамскими шахтами, пошли неважно, и добычу решено было приостановить. Брувер отправился на вынужденную пенсию, и что-то подсказывало мне, что характер его, и без того не самый приятный, это ничуть не улучшило.   
Я уважал нашего старшего, но не мог не признать - более зловредного старикашки свет не видывал. Зато у него с умом и хваткой все было в порядке, а еще - с чутьем на неприятности. Еще когда первые слухи - о вспышках непонятной напасти, что людей убивала, а после превращала в хищных вечноголодных тварей, - по округе ходить начали, Брувер что-то смекнул и начал готовиться. Со своими бывшими подчиненными толковал, собирал все имеющиеся средства и скупал топливо, лекарства, оружие, гидропонные установки, рассаду и еще много всего, что могло понадобиться. Перед самым началом эпидемии бывшие шахтеры вместе с семьями собрались, ушли к гряде, да там и окопались. В шахтах и бывшем шахтерском городке было все необходимое - электрогенераторы, скважины с водой. Владельцы не успели распродать оборудование, а может, и специально не стали, думая когда-нибудь начать работы заново. Только вот для другого их собственность пригодилась. Брувер со своими трудягами превратили ее в настоящую крепость. И когда пошла волна заражения, и мертвяки сносили без разбору поселки и города, Махакамское убежище устояло.   
Это было, пожалуй, самое безопасное место во всей южной части континента - но не самое, хм, приятное для жизни, как ни странно. Наша цивилизация рухнула, сложилась, как карточный домик; не было больше ни правительства, ни полиции - разве что где-то там, далеко на севере, где власть взяли военные. В своем скалистом форпосте Брувер чувствовал себя царем и богом, потому и порядки тут устанавливал такие, какие только в голову взбредут.   
Оттого они с Волком и не ладили.   
Мне всегда казалось, что наш старейшина беловолосого побаивается. И не только из-за физической силы и странной внешности последнего. Волка уважали в Убежище, на него привыкли полагаться. Такого не вышвырнешь за ворота в случае провинности, даже в карцер не посадишь - во-первых, совершенно не ясно, сколько человек потребуется, чтоб Волка скрутить, во-вторых, люди могут и возмутиться, если лишить их такого защитника. Уважение уважением, а Брувер был уже немолод, тут поневоле задумаешься, кто общине нужнее - нынешний лидер или лучший боец и следопыт окрестностей?..  
Я не мог похвастаться тем, что хорошо знаю Волка, но почему-то думал, что он Брувера видит насквозь, напряжение между ними чувствует и старается его нейтрализовать - не спорить лишний раз со старейшиной, не нарушать местные порядки, держаться в стороне ото всех, чтоб ненароком не рвануло. И будь он один - справился бы да жил бы спокойно… вот только с компанией ему, мягко говоря, не повезло. Да так не повезло, что впору было поверить - прокляли Волка за какие-то былые прегрешения, друзьями и семьей собственной прокляли.  
Больше всех хаоса в жизнь беловолосого - да и всего Убежища, чего уж там - вносил Соловей-Соловушка. Был это парень, белобрысый и смазливый до невозможности, которого в целом мире интересовали только три вещи: выпивка, женщины и гитара, которую он умудрился сохранить даже среди разрухи, смерти и отчаяния нашего мира. Ничто не могло поколебать его солнечного настроя да влюбленного отношения к жизни. Даже миллион неприятностей, в которые Соловушка попадал сам и втягивал всех окружающих. Только он мог усесться горланить песни посреди ущелья так, что разгулявшееся эхо собрало туда зомби со всей округи; надраться самогона, провалиться в старую выработку и провисеть полтора часа, зацепившись капюшоном толстовки за остатки лифтового механизма. Только он умудрился не только попасться за тисканьем дочки одного из советников Брувера, но и ляпнуть разъяренному папане "Кстати, у ее матери грудь не хуже!". Не знаю, как он вообще дожил до своего возраста. Хотя нет, знаю. Просто все истории, в которые влипал Соловушка, заканчивались одинаково: приходил Волк, злой как черт, и вытаскивал из неприятностей (нередко - как в той истории с падением в шахту - в буквальном смысле за шкирку).   
А в те дни, когда неприятностей беловолосому не создавал Соловей, это с успехом делала Воробушек. Светловолосую оторву еще по прибытии в Убежище попытались, как заведено, приставить к женской работе, готовке и шитью. На что девчонка сунула под нос бригадиру фак и смылась к патрульным на дальних наблюдательных вышках. Это б ей, может, еще и простили (хотя Брувер просто терпеть не мог, как он говорил, "когда бабье от рук отбивается!"), но за Воробушком водился еще один грех - она любила карточные игры, старейшиной в Убежище строго-настрого запрещенные. Будучи мастером подбивать людей на всякие сомнительные авантюры, Воробушек скоро устроила в Махакаме целое карточное подполье. Я, кстати, упоминал, что Брувер в числе прочего не выносил еще и то, что считал "развратом"? А считать им он мог практически что угодно. В общем, когда Воробушка с еще дюжиной молодых лбов из Убежища (включая любимого внука старейшины) накрыли однажды в разгар игры на раздевание… причем раздеты там были уже все, кроме самой Воробушки…дело могло бы кончиться очень плохо. Но пришел Волк, злой как вся тысяча чертей. Девчонка тотчас юркнула ему за спину, и там благополучно переждала удар стихии - ярости Брувера. Удар этот полностью пришелся на беловолосого.  
В отличие от товарки и товарища, третья подопечная Волка - Коршун - нарочно никогда к проблемам не стремилась. Ее право заниматься мужским делом, вылазками в пустошь и охраной Убежища, старейшина не оспаривал. Коршун была нашим лучшим снайпером, ее верная винтовка славилась в округе ничуть не меньше, чем мачете Волка. Однако, глядя на нее, другие девушки, которых за пределы Убежища вообще не выпускали, нет-нет да и поднимали голос, что, мол, тоже хотят учиться стрелять и владеть оружием. Их родители и мужья, да еще всякие мимопроходящие доброжелатели, то и дело наседали на Волка и Брувера с требованием безобразия прекратить, винтовку отобрать и вернуть Кошун на кухню. Волк в ответ смотрел таким взглядом, от которого и зомби бы под землю закопались. Но теплоты в отношениях между старейшиной и следопытом вся эта ситуация не добавляла.  
И еще была Ласточка. Волчья дочь. Не знаю, что и говорить о Ласточке. Дикая она была какая-то, вот и все. Как-то раз, когда они с компанией только-только в Убежище прибыли, она без спроса в дальние шахты сунулась. Волк в то время в рейде был, вот меня и послали девчонку отловить и вернуть. Найти я ее нашел, за руку поймать хотел, и что вы думаете? Получил от девки ножом, да так, что шрам остался. До сих пор помню, как она тогда волчком крутанулась, да глазами сверкнула, зелеными-зелеными… и я увидел нож и кровь, и не понял даже сначала, что кровь - моя.   
Дикая, говорю же.

Вот такая семейка подобралась у Белого Волка. Ни дня спокойно не проживешь. И это не считая того, что в наше время и так жить спокойно сложновато…

***  
Я не мог поверить, что спасся, даже когда красные скалы Махакамской гряды заслонили полнеба, и до входа в тоннель, ведущий к Убежищу, оставалось всего-ничего. Мы добирались сюда почти двое суток. Волк двигался очень осторожно, кружил и крался, каким-то образом умудряясь избегать могильников. Я знал, что он всегда подолгу пропадает в разведке и отслеживает движение мертвецов, наверное, и карты какие-то составляет. Но пустоши слишком большие, тварей слишком много и слишком часто они переходят с места на место - полностью безопасный маршрут рассчитать нельзя. И все же Волк вывел нас и вернул домой - как всегда возвращался и сам.   
Подступы к тоннелю перегораживали два рва, на дне которых неприятно поблескивал острыми гранями разный металлолом. Для машин были устроены опускные мосты, в обычное время, конечно же, поднятые. Людям предназначался другой способ переправы - деревянный брус, сколоченный зигзагом. Перил у этого моста не было, только с одной стороны - веревка, натянутая надо рвом. Ярре, технарь из Убежища, в той, прошлой, жизни бывший программистом, называл это сооружение "капчей для зомби". Мертвяки были слишком тупы, чтоб не переть напрямик и тем более воспользоваться веревкой как перилами, и неминуемо падали с этого моста вниз. А люди проходили более-менее уверенно. Правда, некоторые люди два дня назад охромели на одну ногу, но не просить же опустить большой мост из-за этого? Я вздохнул и шагнул на шаткий брус.  
Переправа прошла успешно, и вскоре мы уже подходили к калитке в массивных воротах, перегораживающих вход в тоннель. Нас, конечно, давно заметили - в скалах имелись два замаскированных наблюдательных пункта, где постоянно дежурил дозор. Видимо, оттуда по рации кто-то передал весточку в Убежище, потому что не успели мы подойти, как калитка распахнулась, и навстречу нам вынеслась серая молния.  
Я Ласточку сразу узнал, хотя двигалась она так быстро, что и не разглядишь. По этим волосам ее пепельным узнал. Девушка выскочила наружу и тотчас бросилась Волку на шею. Тот с фырканьем чуть приподнял дочку над землей и тотчас поставил на место. Тогда она наконец заметила меня, маячившего за спиной отца, и недобро так сверкнула глазищами:  
\- А, нашелся. Что, тобой и зомби побрезговали?  
Не нравился я Ласточке. Совсем не нравился.  
\- Если будем тут торчать, то зомби могут "не побрезговать" всеми нами, - проворчал Волк и подтолкнул девушку ко входу.  
Мы двинулись вперед. 

С той стороны тоннеля была большая открытая площадка меж скалами, на которой сгрудились машины и сновали люди. На ней находился основной вход в шахты. Здесь мы разделились - Волк кивнул мне на дежурный пункт медиков, расположенный в палатках здесь же, и, не сказав больше ни слова, ушел вместе с дочерью. Я двинулся, куда указали, но все же не выдержал и обернулся, глядя на две удаляющиеся фигуры - высокую, затянутую в кожу и камуфляж, и тонкую, низкую, в серых джинсах и замшевой курточке. Ветер трепал длинные волосы Ласточки, и я на секунду подумал, что вот он - магнит, который меня тянул и тянул ближе к Волку и его компании. Подумал и прогнал мысль. Не стоило.  
Я еще не знал, что Ласточку вижу в последний раз. Через три дня нас ждала большая беда.  
***  
Вечером второго дня от возвращения в Убежище я сидел в пустой столовой на одном из подземных ярусов. Тусклые лампы лениво перемигивались под потолком, шумела вентиляция, изредка из коридора доносились отдаленные звуки смеха и голосов. Строгое соблюдение распорядка дня было пунктиком Брувера, шататься по Убежищу после отбоя было не то что запрещено, но весьма нежелательно. Однако я сидел над чашкой того, что мы теперь считали чаем, и не торопился вернуться в жилой блок.   
Мне почему-то казалось, что человек, чудом избежавший смерти, должен начать ощущать жизнь как-то иначе - ярче, богаче. Я не начал. Возможно, дело было в том, как встретило меня Убежище. Воспоминания до сих пор обдавали странным, проникающим под кожу холодком. Я еще в лазарете, где врачи мучили мою ногу, обратил внимание на то, как на меня косятся. И взгляды эти были… странными. И они преследовали меня везде, куда бы я ни сунулся, кроме разве что кабинета Брувера - старейшина только проворчал вполне удовлетворенно что, мол, хорошо, рабочая сила не пропала, - да и навалил на меня сразу же с пяток задач и заданий. Но вот остальные… они говорили, смотрели, здоровались со мной не так, как обычно, причем я даже не мог понять, в чем это "не так" выражается.  
Только на следующий день я узнал нечто, поразившее, как гром среди ясного неба. Ярпен, Янник и Паулье, команда злополучной вылазки, закончившейся для меня игрой в аззарду и бегом наперегонки со смертью, не вернулись в Убежище. Им удалось починить машину и доехать почти до самых скал, и там джип снова заглох. Аккурат перед носом толпы мертвецов. Их заметили с наблюдательной вышки и выслали помощь, но к моменту, когда она прибыла, Янник и Паулье уже были мертвы, Ярпен - ранен. Его отбили и довезли до дома, но никто пока не знал, выкарабкается ли наш предводитель. Не ясно было, успели ли его укусить или только подрать об осколки разбитых стекол машины.   
\- Почему мне сразу ничего не сказали?! - я сам не ожидал, что известие произведет на меня такое впечатление.  
\- А сам не догадываешься? - со спины неожиданно подошел Реган, брат убитого Паулье, и мрачно уставился в глаза.   
Мне стало не по себе. Но Реган, не дожидаясь моего ответа, сплюнул мрачно и ушел.

Я сходил навестить Ярпена в лазарете, но тот спал, а у койки толклись его приятели Ксавьер и Люкас. Они встретили меня такими взглядами, что оставаться расхотелось. Я постарался приглушить тоску работой, на которую и убил весь день - благо, в Убежище всегда было, чем заняться. И вот теперь сидел в одиночестве в столовой, уныло глядя в темную глубину собственной кружки.  
Снаружи раздались голоса, и я встрепенулся. К столовой приближались никто иные, как Воробей и Соловушка, коих Ярпен называл не иначе чем Мистер и Мисс Шило-в-Заднице Махакама. Воспоминание о Ярпене опять отдалось грустью, но тут волчьи приятели появились в дверях, приметили меня и радостно замахали руками. Я был рад их видеть. В отличии от, кажется, всего остального Убежища, Воробей и Соловушка смотрели совершенно обычно - для самих себя обычно - без этой странности…  
\- А вот и наша пропажа! - объявил Соловей, плюхаясь за стол. И тотчас, заговорщически подмигнув, жестом фокусника извлек откуда-то подозрительный бутылек. - Ну и каково тебе было в роли главного героя передачи "В гостях у зомби"?  
\- Паршиво, - коротко ответил я. Рядом приземлилась Воробушек, бегавшая за стаканами.  
\- Аминь, - не стал спорить Соловей, разливая содержимое бутылька. - Не вдаваясь в лишние разглагольствования, давайте же выпьем, друзья мои. За все хорошее, что есть в мире, и да не оскудеет он выпивкой во веки вечные!  
За попойку от старейшины можно было здорово огрести, но я был точно не в том настроении, чтоб отказываться. Мы чокнулись и выпили. Соловей разлил по новой.  
\- Случилось что-нибудь интересное, пока меня не было? - спросил я.   
Парочка заговорщически переглянулась.   
\- Да вот Ласточка наша чего-то чудила, все в дозор, который на входе дежурит, просилась, глаз с дороги не сводила…  
\- Отца, что ли, ждала?  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Соловей. - Отца.  
\- А как услыхала, что из всей четверки только Ярпена до дома дотащили, а тебя и вовсе побегать с мертвяками вытурили, так и сделалась сама не своя, - подхватила Воробушек.  
\- Ну еще бы, - я не понимал, куда они клонят. - Они же с Ярпеном дружат.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул Соловей. - Они очень дружат.  
\- Ярпена жаль, - я опрокинул внутрь еще одну порцию соловушкиного самогона. - Да и остальных тоже…  
\- Пф, чего его жалеть! - Соловушку было ничем не пронять. - Да скорее небо упадет на землю или старина Бругер полюбит комиксы про маленьких пони, чем Ярпен Зигрин помрет от каких-то жалких зомби. К тому же я не думаю, что живой Ярпен и мертвяк-Ярпен так уж сильно отличаются. По крайней мере, последний будет точно так же ходить, требовать самогона и орать "За наших баб!".   
\- Он не пройдет Яррину зомби-капчу! - вскинулась Воробей.  
\- Он пьяный ее и так не проходит.  
\- Давайте за это выпьем.  
\- Давайте. За вечные ценности - баб, выпивку и логистические таланты Ярпена!  
По-моему, мы все трое уже несли полную чушь. Но хотя бы не было так паршиво.

До своей койки я добрался сильно навеселе и проспал до утра как убитый. На следующий день мне надо было разгрузить одно складское помещение вместе с теми же Люкасом и Ксавьером. Они меня встретили молча и за два часа не обмолвились и словом.   
Я ушел обедать пораньше, чтоб не попасть в толпу, не хотелось мне людского общества. В столовой мне встретился только Ярре, кутавшийся в любимый свитер с оленями. Он был странно хмур, или меня уже паранойя мучает?  
\- Привет, - сказал я ему. - Стряслось что-то?  
\- Дозор задерживается, - отозвался Ярре, и больше ничего не пояснил.  
Я быстро поел, спустился на нужный склад, и, подойдя к двери, вдруг услышал, как Люкас и Ксавьер негромко переговариваются внутри:  
\- Он приносит несчастья.  
\- Да брось. Наоборот, везучий парень - это ж надо было Волку в том же районе оказаться, да еще найти его вовремя!  
\- Он приносит несчастья. Нельзя было пускать обратно в Убежище проигравшего в аззарду. Все теперь через него на корм Черному пойдем!  
Тут я не выдержал и толкнул дверь, почти ворвался внутрь.  
\- Люкас. Ты что, считаешь, что я ребят подставил?! Не выполнил свою часть аззарды, не увел мертвецов?  
Они не ждали моего появления, но Люкас встретил взгляд на удивление твердо. Он был мрачен и зол:  
\- Увел ты там или не увел, никого не волнует. Проигравший в аззарду должен умереть. Иначе жертва не зачтется.  
\- Какая жертва? - я даже растерялся. - Аззарда - это обычай, рожденный необходимостью. Один отвлекает мертвецов, остальные уходят…  
\- Это только один слой, - он не уступал, - и не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь! Аззарда - это жертва. Судьбе, Черному Человеку, кому угодно. Один - умирает, и тогда остальным позволят жить. Ты не должен был выжить. Ты жертвовал ради Янника, Ярпена и Паулье. Но Волк тебя вытащил - и их забрали.  
\- Ты же не веришь в это на самом деле?.. - но я знал, что он верил. Глаза Люкаса сияли убежденностью фанатика. Ксавьер хмурился, но я едва ли не с ужасом понял - тот тоже если и не верил, то готов был поверить.  
Со склада я ушел злой и растерянный. В голове билась одна мысль - "За что?!". Что я им сделал, что меня вот так все разом признали виновным в беде? И что теперь будет?  
Я так ушел в себя, что поначалу не обратил внимание на суету, возникшую вокруг. А потом меня едва не сбила с ног несущаяся куда-то Коршун.  
\- Эй, что…  
Она глянула на меня, узнала и стиснула плечо:  
\- Внешний дозор мертвяки атаковали. В нем Ци… Ласточка была!  
Не могу описать, что я от этих слов почувствовал.  
Мы с Коршун почти бегом рванули к подъемнику и отправились наверх. Клетушка поползла к выходу из шахты, а девушка, между тем, рассказывала:  
\- Они сегодня с отцом мальца повздорили, Ласточка-то девка ух! - колючая. Со злости умчалась да напросилась во внешний дозор, который рвы должен был осмотреть и окрестности озера у скал. Там парень один, Яльмар, был за старшего, а он по Ласточке давно вздыхает. Вот она и того - крылышками перед ним помахала, глазками постреляла, да он и взял ее с собой, Волка не спросив. Жалко парня - ему и самому досталось, с верхотуры прыгал, от зомбей удирая, да ноги переломал. Но хоть выжил. А самой Ласточки и следа не нашли.  
\- Как не нашли?!  
\- Я только со слов разведки знаю. Там толпа мертвяков прошла, следа не найдешь толком. Дозорных двух пожрали, Яльм ушел еле-еле, но без сознания. А Ласточки нет. Тела тоже нет.  
Она не сказала вслух того, что было и так понятно. Тело могло… само уйти. Иногда мертвяки поднимались очень быстро.  
Мы выбрались под открытое небо и застали на площадке столпотворение. Здесь были уже все - Воробей и Соловушка, Реган и бледный Ярре, а с ними толпа жителей Убежища - и постоянно прибывали новые. А у самого жерла внешнего тоннеля стоял, широко расставив ноги, старейшина наш Брувер. И ругался с леденяще-мрачным Волком.  
\- Я иду искать дочь, - услышали мы.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь. Одумайся, Волче! Там толпа прошла голов в триста, а то и больше. Не спастись ей было. А теперь еще и ты сгинуть хочешь?!  
\- Я иду искать дочь, - упрямо повторил Волк.  
\- Ну, во-первых, не идешь, а едешь, - вперед вышел Соловушка, невозмутимый, как всегда. - Неизвестно, насколько поиски затянуться и какую территорию надо обшарить, так что с машиной лучше. Во-вторых, мы едем с тобой.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Волк, а я глянул на Брувера и по глазам того понял, что тот готов завопить радостно "Да, да, _этот_ пусть хоть зомби в пасть убирается!".  
\- Друг мой Волк, - рядом с Соловьем встали Коршун и Воробышек. - Я бы мог бы прочитать тебе пространную лекцию о смысле жизни и сути командной работы, взяв за образец процесс приготовления ухи. Но вместо этого просто скажу: мы идем с тобой.  
\- Это почему это?  
\- Потому что Воробушка уже спиздила твои ключи от машины.  
\- И препираясь с нами, дядечка, ты потратишь куда больше времени, чем если быстро согласишься, - елейно пропела воровка.  
Волк, кажется, готов был нас всех убить, и я только добавил ему печали, бросив поспешно:  
\- Я с вами.  
Толпа за спиной загомонила, и я услышал сразу несколько возгласов: "Правильно!", "Проигравший в аззарду!" и "Пусть убирается, от него одни несчастья!". А еще увидел, как глаза Брувера вдруг хитро блеснули, и он неожиданно сдал позиции:  
\- Ладно, черт с вами. Ищите! И постарайтесь не стать кормом.  
Волк обвел нас мрачным взглядом. Потом еще одним, куда более мрачным, и процедил:  
\- У вас двадцать минут на сборы, - и зашагал прочь.  
Я повернулся и пошел за вещами к шахте, раздвигая толпу плечом и не глядя ни на кого. Было муторно и ничего не хотелось. Разве что найти Ласточку живой. Ведь нашел же Волк меня?.. Она тоже могла…  
\- Эй, парень, постой-ка, - меня неожиданно нагнал Брувер и кивнул на какую-то дверь. Ослушаться старейшины я не мог, хоть и не хотел ни с кем говорить, и послушно шагнул внутрь.  
Брувер зашел тоже, а вместе с ним - еще один человек. Чужак. В Убежище я его раньше никогда не видел. Мужчина чем-то напоминал филина и держался очень уверенно. Старейшина прикрыл дверь, и мы остались только втроем. Все страннее и страннее…  
\- Это наш друг с севера, - кивнул старейшина на незнакомца. - Из городов.  
Я удивился еще сильнее. У нас не было почти никакой связи с северными поселениями, так как земли между "там" и "тут" просто кишели зомби и считались непроходимыми. Впрочем, Волк со своими же прошел… значит, и этот тип мог.  
\- Ты молодец, что вызвался с беловолосым идти, - похвалил меня старейшина. - За Волком надо приглядывать. Темнит он что-то, значит?  
\- В каком смысле - "темнит"? - тихо спросил я.  
\- Скрывает, - отозвался Брувер. - Странный он, значит. Имени своего никому не называет, о прошлом не рассказывает. А внучки мои говорят, что у дочки его татуировка странная есть - видели, когда мылись вместе. Там то ли лепестки какие-то, то ли насекомое с крыльями, и код: R0Z…  
\- Это что-то значит?..  
\- Значит, - вдруг заговорил доселе молчавший человек-филин. И покосился на на Брувера: - Нашему юному другу можно доверять?  
\- Можно, - кивнул старейшина. - Этот парень свое дело знает.  
\- Символическое изображение цикады, - своим сухим, безэмоциональным голосом произнес северянин, - это знак террористической организации, орудующей у нас на севере препятствующей осуществлению власти законного правительства городов. А R0Z - код их объекта, исследовательского центра, который был нами зачищен около двух лет назад. Есть основания полагать, что перед этим оттуда пропали… весьма ценные сведения. Правительство северных городов будет крайне признательно за их возвращение. А наша благодарность дорого стоит, - он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
\- Ты об этом особо не думай, парень, - вновь заговорил Брувер. - Просто, пока будешь с Волком болтаться, смотри и слушай. Слушай и смотри. Все, дуй собираться!  
И я ушел.  
Комната, которую мы делили с несколькими соседями, встретила меня тишиной. Я перевернул свои пожитки. Две фляги с водой, немного еды, нож и пистолет. Платок на голову, защитные очки на случай пыльной бури. Совсем недавно я точно так же собирался навстречу собственной смерти. Навстречу чему я иду сейчас?..


	3. Черный Человек

Я успел немного поразмыслить о странном разговоре со старейшиной, пока мы грузились в огромный джип Волка, который тот звал Карасем, выбирались из Убежища и ехали к озеру, где произошло нападение на дозор. Сказанное не укладывалось в голове. Может, Брувер просто придумал чего, с его-то паранойей и антипатией к беловолосому? Потому что не мог я представить, что может человек скрывать в нашем мире. Грехи, преступления, ошибки - катастрофа списала все. В убежищах не спрашивали о прошлом, никогда. Приноси пользу, не трогай других - и будешь своим. Даже если в той, прошлой жизни, был мошенником или убийцей.  
И все же… Что-то ведь заставило Волка пройти через полконтинента? С севера люди приходили редко, скорее уж от нас к ним бежали - там и природные условия были получше, и от цивилизации осталось больше. Хотя как знать, если у них там и впрямь, как говорят, военная диктатура… то может и живется в той цивилизации хуже, чем нам под Брувером.  
Волк вдруг резко ударил по тормозам, и машина встала, оборвав мои размышления. Я глянул в окно и оторопел.  
Впереди, чуть в стороне от дороги, на камне сидел человек, одетый во все черное.

Признаться, поначалу я здорово струхнул, но, присмотревшись, успокоился. В человеке не было ровным счетом ничего странного или мистического. Обычный такой дядечка, приятный даже. В потрепанной одежде, с большим рюкзаком за плечами. Он сидел на камне в расслабленной, немного усталой позе, и как будто дожидался нас.  
А вот Волк меня удивил. Он резко распахнул дверь и выпрыгнул наружу, сразу положив руку на оружие.  
\- Какого черта тебе нужно?! - голос следопыта звучал глухо, неприязненно, а еще так, будто он незнакомца давно и хорошо знал.  
\- И тебе привет, Геральт, - отозвался тот, неспеша соскальзывая на землю. Я увидел, как Волк поморщился при звуке этого имени.  
\- Я спросил, что тебе нужно?   
Незнакомец, явно уловив угрозу в голосе, не стал подходить ближе, и просто ответил:  
\- Пришел помочь.  
Я не мог понять, о чем думает Волк, но просто кожей ощущал, что тот взвинчен и колеблется. Остальные трое помалкивали, наблюдая за происходящим - Воробушек с интересом, Коршун - хмурясь, Соловей - искренне развлекаясь.  
\- Почему ты решил, что я приму помощь от такого, как ты? - наконец спросил Волк, но я чувствовал, что он сдает позиции.  
\- Тому есть несколько причин. Во-первых, я могу подтвердить твои догадки, и пожалуй, прямо сейчас это сделаю: девочка жива, и забрали ее - люди. Скорее всего, это именно те люди, о которых ты думаешь.  
Я чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Жива! Но люди… люди иной раз бывают хуже мертвецов.  
Однако что же это - выходит, незнакомец видел, как все произошло?  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжил он, - я могу тебе указать направление поисков. И быть полезен, когда доберемся до цели. Думаю, пояснять не стоит?..  
\- Это все слова. А услышать я хочу другое - почему я должен тебе доверять?   
\- Резонный вопрос, - незнакомец потер переносицу. - Скажем так - у меня есть очень, очень веские причины пытаться предотвратить то, что произойдет, если твоя дочь окажется там, куда ее везут.   
\- У тебя есть еще более веские причины желать ее смерти, разве нет?  
\- Возможно. Тут я мог бы сказать, что решительным образом против убийства детей. Но давай ограничимся тем, что _на данном этапе_ наши цели совпадают? Не дать Цирилле попасть к Цикадами - это нужно и тебе, и мне. Мы вполне можем решить все разногласия после, - и он миролюбиво развел руками.  
Я мысленно повторил про себя это имя - "Цирилла" - как-то странно было думать, что оно принадлежит Ласточке.   
Между тем спектакль был прерван вмешательством Соловья. Тот высунулся из окна и брякнул:  
\- Геральт, что если мы скажем "Привет!" нашему старому-новому другу и продолжим общаться уже по дороге? Поставь себе напоминание «Порубить гада мачете, когда доберемся до места», и поехали!  
\- В высшей степени разумное предложение, - чуть улыбнулся искомый «гад».   
Волк смерил одного и второго мрачным взглядом.   
\- Что если я высажу вас всех и дальше поеду сам? Ангулема, а ну не зыркай так, ключи я уже забрал! - и он показал брелок, предусмотрительно захваченный из машины.  
А Ангулема, значит - это Воробышек. Вот и познакомились…  
Команда, однако, полностью проигнорировала гнев вожака - Воробушек-Ангулема выпорхнула с заднего сидения и перебралась на переднее, к Соловью на колени. И заметила как ни в чем ни бывало:  
\- Я место освободила. Ну что, едем?  
\- Развалины старого завода в двадцати километрах к западу отсюда, - негромко произнес незнакомец. - Первый ориентир - там.  
\- Залезай, - мрачно бросил Волк, сдаваясь, и вернулся на место водителя.  
Через минуту машина тронулась с места.  
***  
Вблизи у незнакомца обнаружилась одна интересная особенность - он пах какой-то адовой химией. В рюкзаке же его, закинутом в открывавшийся в салон багажник, что-то гремело и звякало, пересыпалось и шуршало - интересно, чем он мог быть наполнен?  
Незнакомец сел рядом со мной, и через некоторое время, пока машина мерно катилась по пыли, завязал разговор.  
\- Мы не были представлены, - заметил он. - Следуя доброй традиции, заведенной в этой компании, мне следовало бы назваться каким-нибудь анималистическим прозвищем. Скажем, Нетопырем? Pipistrellus inexspectatus? Впрочем, я не прочь назвать и настоящее имя. Эмиель Регис, химик и фармацевт, к вашим услугам.  
Я назвался, и мы еще немного проговорили с Регисом, пока Волк в своей манере мрачно молчал, Коршун глядела на проносящиеся мимо пустынные пейзажи и грустила о чем-то, а Соловей с Воробушком наперебой сочиняли неприличную пародию на песню I will survive, главным героем которой был Ярпен. Регис-Нетопырь показался мне вполне приятным человеком, уж не знаю, за что его так не любил Волк? Удивляло в новом знакомом ровно одно - он замялся при ответе на вопрос, в каком Убежище живет, и заметил что-то вроде того, что предпочитает уединенный образ жизни. Зачем? Кто в здравом уме станет жить один в пустошах? А уж тем более - фармацевт, которого в любом убежище на руках носить будут.  
Но я не решился спросить. Право на тайну было в наших краях почти таким же священным, как аззарда.  
Правда, тайн вокруг меня становилось многовато. Но если они приведут к Ласточке… Я подумал о ней, и стало так тоскливо, как не было даже там, посреди закатного красного тумана, во время моего бегства от судьбы.  
Мы быстро добрались до развалин завода, о которых говорил Регис, и там опять произошло нечто загадочное. Он сказал Волку остановить машину и с минуту бесцельно бродил вокруг нее, полуприкрыв глаза. Это здорово нервировало, потому что окрестности завода, как оказалось, кишели зомби. Звук мотора привлек их, и они резво стекались к нам. Коршун успела подстрелить с полдесятка, пока Регис совершал свой променад. Наконец химик вернулся в машину и бросил:  
\- Теперь на запад. Там что-то вроде разрушенной эстакады, знаете такое место?  
\- Знаем, - Соловей сидел за штурмана. - Но там же полпути по бездорожью придется!  
\- Карасик хороший внедорожник, он выдержит, - впервые с момента встречи с Регисом заговорил Волк.  
Мы тронулись дальше, оставив позади толпу разочарованных мертвяков.  
До эстакады было дольше, чем до завода, и там история повторилась - Регис вышел и бродил туда-сюда, а к нам со всех сторон сползались зомби. Коршун подхватила винтовку и вылезла на крышу джипа, но Волк велел ей и остальным пока не лезть, и, взяв свои мачете, пошел, как он выразился, "разминаться" - крошить мертвяков, если уж быть точным.  
\- Человек в черном шел через пустыню, и ведьмак преследовал его! - продекламировал Соловей какую-то несуразицу.  
\- Слушайте, почему "Карасик"?! - не выдержал я, хотя это, конечно, не тот вопрос, который должен был волновать меня в данной ситуации.  
Соловей заржал:   
\- Скажи спасибо, что Волк "Цекобарбусом" машину не назвал. Этот мог бы! 

Наше странное путешествие продолжалось до конца дня. Регис называл новый ориентир, мы приезжали туда, он бродил по округе и опять говорил, куда ехать. При этом не похоже было, что он ищет следы.  
И что самое удивительное - ни у кого из волчьей команды происходящее вопросов не вызывало.   
Мы заночевали в развалинах крошечного городишки. Я не любил такие места, они просто дышали скорбью, особенно если где-то в домах встречался бродящий труп бывшего владельца. Почему-то зомби в домашних тапочках, слепо бродящие по обветшалой, но все еще хранящей следы уюта гостиной, вызывали во мне больше ужаса, чем любые другие зомби.   
Волк предупредил, что спать будем всего-ничего, доотдыхаем в машине. Он спешил, но, кажется, верил, что все правильно, что загадочные люди, забравшие Ласточку, от нас не уйдут. Первая стража выпала мне и Коршун, и мы сели на крыльце покинутого дома спина к спине, больше вслушиваясь, нежели вглядываясь в окружающую тьму. Но все было спокойно и тихо…  
\- Скверно все очень, - вдруг заговорила Коршун шепотом. - Не знаю, как Волк с этим справится.  
\- С чем?.. - так же шепотом отозвался я.  
\- С Ласточкой. Ему не впервой терять, знаешь ли.  
Я молчал, ожидая продолжения. И дождался:  
\- Там, на севере, - заговорила Коршун, - была у него подруга боевая. Йен ее звали. Я ее не знала, но боевая, говорят, была женщина. Когда они втроем с Ласточкой из города бежали, ее укусил зомбарь. И она осталась прикрывать отход.  
Мне не нужно было объяснять, сколько невысказанного вслух горя скрывалось за этими словами.  
\- Так что с тех пор дочка для него - все. Он и нас всех подобрал и за собой таскать стал, вроде как долг отдавая, - закончила Коршун.  
\- И мне, и другим в Убежище потому помог?  
\- Ну с тобой-то случай особый, - я не видел, но мне показалось, что Коршун улыбается. - А так да, наверное. Не уберег свое, защищает чужое.  
Она замолчала. Темнота окружала нас, а я думал обо всем подряд. О Ласточке и о Волке, человеке, который меня спас, об их тайнах, о долге и о том, чего может стоить искупление.

Мы тронулись в путь еще затемно. Волк, меньше всех отдыхавший в эту ночь, дремал на переднем сидении, хмурясь даже во сне. Вела Воробушек, непривычно притихшая. Соловей перебрался в багажник (открывавшийся в салон, как мы помним), нырнул в закуток между огромными канистрами с бензином и там заснул. Коршун тоже прикорнула. Мы с Регисом остались, считай, одни, и через какое-то время снова разговорились.   
\- И не страшно тебе в пустошах одному? - осторожно спросил я. - Я с неделю назад попал в дряную историю и оказался там сам по себе. Честное слово, не знаю, что может быть хуже, чем вот так блуждать одному.  
Регис странно усмехнулся.  
\- Поверь, мой юный друг, ты едва ли в полной мере понимаешь, что может таиться за понятием "одиночество"... и едва ли когда-нибудь поймешь. К счастью.  
Я не обиделся на снисходительный тон, но, подумав немного, заметил:  
\- Я все-таки думаю, что знаю кое-что об этом. Узнал, когда против меня ополчилось все Убежище.   
\- Правда? А что послужило причиной? - заинтересовался мой собеседник.   
И я принялся рассказывать.  
Было немного странно вспоминать все это, особенно мою игру в аззарду и бегство через пустошь. А еще мне почему-то казалось, что Регис будто бы знает эту историю и посмеивается про себя - хотя внешне он оставался невозмутим.  
Я добрался в рассказе до событий в Убежище, до слов Люкаса. " _Аззарда - это жертва. Судьбе, Черному Человеку, кому угодно. Один - умирает, и тогда остальным позволят жить. Ты не должен был выжить..._ ". Почему-то до сих пор больно было об этом вспоминать и тем более произносить вслух.  
Но Регис только фыркнул:  
\- Поразительно комичное суеверие.  
\- Ты в это не веришь? - с внезапным облегчением спросил я.  
\- Мне проще поверить, что на свете есть вампиры, и их убивают чесноком, - лукаво улыбнулся химик. И продолжил: - Но эта история очень показательна. Думаю, так рождаются все традиции и обычаи. Сначала это что-то важное и значимое, но проходит совсем немного времени - и смысл позабыт. Люди начинают поклоняться традиции просто потому, что она традиция. Готовы увидеть мистическую связь в событиях, которые никак не могут быть связаны, принести в жертву своим страхам кого угодно, даже бывших товарищей.  
\- Значит, никакой судьбы, никакого предназначения? - спросил я.  
\- Вам двоим судьбой предназначено мешать честному человеку искусства спать! - оборвал нас Соловей.  
И мы надолго замолчали.

Поздно вечером Регис… потерял след. Или не знаю, как описать то, что произошло - я же до сих пор не знал, что он делал и как. Просто на очередной стоянке в усыпанной валунами местности (вроде той, где я недавно бегал) он ходил туда-сюда дольше обычного, хмурился, опять то бродил, то замирал на месте. С интервалом в несколько минут к нам подбредали зомби, которых Волк быстро упокаивал точными ударами. Наконец Регис вернулся к нам:  
\- Мне нужно время. Скоро вернусь, - и ушел в сумерки.  
\- Что, вот так одного его отпустим? - поразился я.  
Волк криво усмехнулся:  
\- Этот не пропадет.  
Соловушка вскинул голову:  
\- А давайте машину отгоним на полкилометра назад? Там было почти открытое место, я видел, а тут камни кругом, скрывают обзор.  
Была моя очередь вести, так что я отогнал Карасика, куда сказали, открыл дверь и подставил лицо свежему вечернему воздуху. Коршун заняла свой наблюдательный пост на крыше, остальные бродили вокруг, негромко переговариваясь.  
Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Даже мертвяков на этой стоянке было было значительно меньше, чем абсолютно на всех предыдущих.   
Внезапно какая-то мысль мелькнула у меня в голове, и я еле успел ухватить ее за хвост. Единственная стоянка, где почти нет мертвецов - и Регис теряет след… А что, если…  
\- Аля, куда? - услышал я окрик Волка, не успев додумать.  
\- В кустики, дядечка! В смысле, за камушки, - звонко отозвалась девушка.  
\- Одна не ходи, - нахмурился Волк. - Мильва, ну-ка, прикрой ее… - это было к Коршун.  
И ровно в этот миг - когда он отвернулся к снайперке - Воробушек вдруг пронзительно закричала.  
Мы сорвались с мест все разом, на ходу вынимая оружие и фонари. Раньше всех успел, конечно, Волк, а я добежал вторым. И завернув за высокий камень недалеко от обочины - Воробушек же совсем недалеко отошла, как же так! - понял, почему мы не заметили опасность раньше. Зомби не шли и даже не ползли. Они лежали на земле и были прикрыты чем-то вроде москитной сетки, щедро присыпанной пылью поверх. Девушка, ни о чем не подозревая, ступила поверх, и ее тотчас схватили, дернули, повалили на землю.   
Я видел колышущуюся сетку и десятки потемневших рук, разрывавших ее, уродливых ртов, раскрывавшихся в немом крике. В нос ударил кислый запах, свидетельство пробуждения могильника. Волк пинками отшвырнул двух зомби, навалившихся на Воробушка, и попытался поднять ее с земли, но в девушку одновременно вцепились пять или шесть рук.   
\- Руби, я вытяну! - крикнул я, хватая ее за плечи. Волк молниеносно крутанулся, пуская в ход мачете.   
Руки мертвецов отделялись от тел с неприятным звуком.  
Справа от меня грохнул выстрел, слева я услышал Соловья, отчаянно матерящегося. Земля ходила ходуном, из-под сетки лезли все новые зомби. Благодаря помощи Волка мне удалось выдернуть Воробушка из лап зомби, и я просто отшвырнул девушку за спину, одновременно вытаскивая пистолет. Успел пальнуть в одну из ползущих по земле тварей, слушая, как верно бьет рядом винтовка Коршун — как снайперка только видела в такой темноте?! И тут справа от меня громко охнул Соловей.  
Я обернулся и вздрогнул. Певца теснили сразу две твари, и он, заглядевшись на них, прозевал выход третьей, подкравшейся со спины. Грянул выстрел, снявший одного мертвеца, Волк в длинном прыжке достал второго, но к третьему не успевал уже никто.  
Было темно, но я видел ясно, как зомби рванул пасть к ничем не защищенной шее певца.  
И тут из темноты вынырнул Регис, ухватил мертвеца за шиворот и просто отбросил от Соловья.  
\- Все назад! - рявкнул Волк. Команда спешно отступила к машине. Я шел предпоследним, прикрывая отход, и пытался прийти в себя после пережитого.  
Но этому совершенно не способствовал Регис, который мелькал тут и там среди мертвяков, то отпихивая их в сторону, если они слишком близко подбирались к нам, то галантно придерживая, чтобы кто-то из команды мог достать тварь лезвием.  
Мертвецы не обращали на него внимания.   
Никакого.   
Чего быть не могло, потому что не могло быть никогда.  
В машине Коршун, поняв, что огневое прикрытие уже не требуется, быстро осматривала Воробушка.  
\- Подрали, но не укусили, - выкрикнула она. - А ну грузитесь, остолопы, и рвем когти отсюда!  
Очень бледный Соловушка уже забрался на свое место в багажнике, Волк - на место водителя. Регис сел последним, отпихнув настырно рвавшуюся к машине тетку-зомби. И тотчас полез в свой рюкзак, извлекая на свет бинты, перекись и какие-то мази.  
\- Моя юная подруга, пожалуйте-ка сюда. Обработка ран - дело первостепенное.  
\- Какого черта ты не предупредил, Регис?! - рявкнул Волк, давая по газам.  
\- Я их не чувствую в глубокой спячке, - отозвался тот, весь погруженный в медицинские процедуры. - Но я взял след. Прямо по этой дороге еще километров пятнадцать. Дальше покажу.  
\- Это была ловушка! - мрачно бросила Коршун. - Людьми оставленная.   
\- Но как они поняли, где мы остановимся?  
\- Они и не поняли. Просто мы близко к базе, - отозвался Регис. - Тут все в ловушках. Я бы предложил через некоторое время оставить машину и двинуться не по дороге. Тут много всего может быть, включая фугасы.  
\- Аля сможет идти? - Волк не хотел показать этого, но волновался.  
\- ДА БЛЯ, ЩИПЕТ! - в тот же миг подала голос девушка.  
\- Сможет, - констатировал Соловей.  
Я молчал. Через некоторое время Волк действительно осторожно скатил Карасика с обочины и отвел подальше за камни. Сам первым выбрался наружу и побродил вокруг, настороженно прислушиваясь. Регис пошел за ним.  
\- У тебя такое лицо, приятель, что хоть охуевающй смайлик с тебя пиши, - хихкнул Соловей из багажника.  
\- Регис… он… - только и смог вымолвить я.  
\- Городской зомби, - кивнул Соловушка. - Полностью сохранивший разум после смерти и перерождения. Такие даже в городах редкость, на всем континенте едва ли пара десятков наберется. Регис давно навострился запах маскировать за счет химии, что с собой таскает. Вообще он хороший мужик - он, как все мертвяки, может чувствовать, когда кто-то живой рядом с могильником будет. Бывает, приходит и помогает. Или вот Волка зовет. А глупые люди, насмотревшись на него, придумали страшилку о Черном Человеке.  
\- Он так выследил похитителей Ласточки, да? - у меня голова шла кругом. - Выслеживает по могильникам, которые они пробуждают по дороге?  
\- Я тебе больше скажу - он и тебя учуял, когда ты наперегонки с зомбями бегал. И Волка привел. Они давно друг друга знают, да Волк все бесится - вроде и мертвяк, а вроде и пришибить не за что.  
В этот момент послышался звук шагов, и Волк, а за ним и Регис, вернулись в машину. Я пытался уложить в голове все услышанное.  
\- База действительно близко, Регис ее наконец учуял, - произнес беловолосый. - Послушайте сюда, вы все. Там укрепления, люди, оружие. И они совершенно точно не отдадут нам то, за чем мы пришли, просто так. Сейчас самое время каждому из вас хорошенько подумать и повернуть назад. Это - мое семейное дело. Я справлюсь сам.  
На секунду повисла тишина.  
\- Какой ответ тебя устроит, Геральт - "нет", "нет" или "нет"? - фыркнул Соловей.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Мы тоже. И вообще, знаешь, я глубоко уверен, что вы все дело бы завалили без меня, - Соловушка залихвацки взъерошил волосы. - Я, может, не такой уж боец, зато единственный в этой компании разумный человек! Вот кто вас будет удерживать от идиотских решений в духе "Давайте разделимся!"?..  
И снова - секундная тишина. Ее нарушил Волк:  
\- Малолетний криминальный гений, бой-девица с винтовкой, юный долбоеб с головой, полной пафоса, разумный зомби и хипстер-виршеплет. И с этой компанией я пойду штурмовать крепость Цикад!  
\- Не надо так драматизировать, мой друг, - заметил Регис. - Мы тоже озадачены наличием у нас в лидерах парня с двумя мачете, который зовет свою машину Карасиком.  
На этом боевой совет был завершен. Мы молча собирались, проверили оружие, и, думая каждый о своем, отправились в ночь.


	4. Песня цикад

Все, что произошло после, доходило до моего сознания словно сквозь туман - чередой ярких вспышек, огоньками в темноте. Вот мы идем в лунном свете, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. Вот Регис - он стоит на кромке обрыва, и у его ног - глубокий котлован со стоящим посреди большим приземистым зданием.   
\- Там внутри есть мои, хм, сородичи, - говорит он. - Подопытные объекты для испытаний. Я вытяну из их ощущений все, что смогу - количество людей внутри, расположение комнат, хотя бы приблизительно…  
\- Мы хотим просто ворваться туда, всех убить и увести девочку? - ворчливо спрашивает Коршун.  
\- В прошлый раз я почти так и сделал, - отзывается Волк.  
\- И именно поэтому они теперь окружили свою нору ловушками с прикопанными зомбями, - это Соловушка.  
\- Дайте мне собрать информацию, потом составим план, - снова Регис.  
И мы ждем.

План в итоге не сильно отличался от "ворваться и всех убить", разве что мы шли группами - Коршун и Соловушка сзади, прикрывая, остальные парами впереди. И еще поначалу мы пытались проникнуть внутрь незаметно.   
Пытались, но не смогли.  
Преодолели пояс ловушек перед внешним забором, его самого, внешний двор и коридор до внутреннего…   
А когда оказались на небольшой квадратной площадке, отделенной от центрального здания решетчатым ограждением - со всех сторон вдруг ударили лучи прожекторов, а по земле прошлась предупредительная очередь.  
\- Предлагаю всем сложить оружие и не двигаться, - донесся откуда-то звучный мужской голос. - Иначе откроем огонь на поражение.  
Регис как-будто запаниковал. Он дернулся, завертел головой и слепо рванулся вперед, туда, откуда доносился голос. Тотчас ударили выстрелы, и химик-зомби рухнул на землю почти у самого ограждения.  
\- Какая жалость, - произнес все тот же голос. - Ну что, продолжим, или вы все-таки послушаетесь?  
Волк первым снял с себя кобуру и пояс с мачете. Мы с Воробушком последовали его примеру, а я все гадал - как там Коршун и Соловей? Попали ли они тоже в засаду, или притаились и выжидают?

По нам весело заплясали искры лазерных прицелов, а впереди послышались шаги. Уверенно ступая по шелестящему гравию, на свет к ограждению вышел мужчина. Он, наверное, мог бы считаться красивым когда-то - до того, как ему сожгло нахуй пол-лица. Выглядело это впечатляюще.

\- Здравствуй, Геральт. Я прямо нюхом чуял, что ты придешь, хотя и не ждал, что так скоро. Как ты нашел нашу базу?   
\- И тебе привет, Вилли, - хмуро отозвался Волк. - Где моя дочь?  
\- Где ей и положено быть. Пожалуй, я стану убивать по одному твоему спутнику раз в пять минут - пока ты не расскажешь мне то, что я хочу знать. Как тебе такой вариант?  
Мне бы следовало бояться, но я только смотрел на этого типа и думал - вот он не придурок, так рисоваться? Как злодей на детском утреннике. Если Коршун не попалась, она снимет его одним выстрелом. Правда, сразу после этого снимут нас…   
\- А если я расскажу, как нашел базу, ты нас, конечно же, отпустишь? Не делай из меня идиота, Вилли.  
\- А почему, собственно, нет, Геральт? И прекрати, наконец, коверкать мое имя! - он чуть подался вперед. - Вообще-то в этой истории я - хороший парень, который придет и всех спасет. А ты, прославленный Белый Волк - антигерой и первостепенная сволочь.  
Видимо, на наших с Воробушком лицах появилось такое непередаваемое выражение, что Вилли - или кто он там? - переключился на нас.  
\- Как, вы не знали, ребятишки? Вожак стаи не сказал вам, куда и зачем вел?  
\- Нет, дяденька! - заулыбалась Воробушек. - А вы нам расскажите. Хоть поржем напоследок, - добавила она тихо, так, что слышал только я.   
\- Какая печальная история, - вздохнул Вилли и сделал еще полшага вперед. Я изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Региса, потому что мне показалось… в общем, мне показалось, что он слегка шевелится.  
\- Позвольте для начала представиться, ребятишки. Я - доктор Вильгефорц, возглавляющий заведение, в стенах - вернее, возле стен - которого мы сейчас находимся. Это - бывший Стиггский Центр Вирусологии, ныне поддерживаемый в рабочем состоянии организацией под названием "Цикады". Это название вам едва ли много скажет, так как основную деятельность мы ведем на севере континента… впрочем, это неважно. Важно не то, - он подался вперед, и глаза его сверкнули, - кто я или что это за место. Важно - кто такая девушка, которую вы знаете под именем Цири или Ласточки. Эй, Геральт, может, ты им скажешь, кто она?  
Волк молчал.  
И тогда Вильгефорц закончил:  
\- Она - Лекарство.  
Вот и все. Нам не надо было объяснять, что за лекарство, какое лекарство? В этом мире существовала только одна болезнь, излечения от которой страстно жаждали абсолютно все люди.  
\- Два года назад, - продолжил Вилли-Вильгефорц, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, - мы с моими коллегами из научного центра Танедд вплотную подошли к открытию, которое позволило бы полностью остановить распространение патогена, вызывающего зомбификацию. Я подчеркиваю - полностью остановить, то есть не просто лечить укушенных, а массово уничтожать уже зараженных, умерших и обратившихся. Для тестов мы использовали редчайшие самородки - людей, имунных к патогену. Таких за все время удалось обнаружить немного, а точнее - ровно двоих. Цириллу и ее мать, Паветту. Паветту мы, к сожалению, потеряли в результате несчастного случая. Цири была нашим последним шансом на успех… Нет, не нашим. Шансом всего человечства! - он подошел к решетке почти вплотную. - К моему глубокому и искреннему сожалению, завершение работы требовало смерти девочки. То, что мы можем назвать лекарством, могло быть получено только в процессе _обращения_ тела умершей. И вот наш друг Геральт, - он покосился на мрачно молчащего Волка, - решил, что его симпатии к приемной дочери важнее всего человечества. Устроил резню и сбежал с девочкой… скажи, ты никогда за эти годы не раскаивался, Волк? Не думал, что лекарство могло бы спасти жизни многих? Например… - Вильгефорц нехорошо улыбнулся, - например, Йеннифер? Она ведь была укушена...  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - резко спросил Волк. - Откуда ты, черт возьми, знаешь?!  
\- Потому что я хороший парень, - отозвался Вильгефорц, подаваясь вперед и кладя руки на решетку. - Который придет и всех спа…  
Договорить он не успел. Смирно лежавший "трупом" у самых его ног Регис дождался момента, взвился с земли, и… не знаю, но, кажется, просто вырвал говорливому доктору горло, прямо сквозь решетку.  
Одновременно с этим Волк рявкнул: "Ложись!", и началось безумие.  
Грохотали выстрелы, откуда-то тянуло дымом, сквозь него, с земли, я еле видел Региса. Тот перемахнул через ограждение, мигом став черной тенью в темноте, и явно был занят чем-то убийственным.   
Ко мне подполз Соловей, ткнул пальцем вперед - двигайся, мол! Я увидел в его руках дымовую шашку и понял, что за дым нас прикрыл. Мы рванули вперед, туда, где исчез Регис. Я уже не понимал происходящее, скорее ощущал на уровне инстинктов - что Регис обманул всех и прорвал пояс охраны, что Коршун - пора уже привыкать звать ее Мильвой! - где-то засела и прикрывает нас, что мы с нашим маленьким сумасшедшим отрядом действительно штурмуем крепость Цикад.

Плохо помню, как мы ворвались внутрь, как бежали по этажам. Здание было не таким большим, и, как настоящий научный центр, было снабжено указателями. Мы нашли блок палат, где могли бы держать пленников, и искали Ласточку.  
Но первой нашли не ее.  
Сквозь стеклянную вставку в двери я увидел палату, а в ней - сидящую на кровати черноволосую женщину в смирительной рубашке. Темные спутанные пряди скрывали лицо, но Волк, подошедший тоже, ее узнал сразу. Никогда я не видел у него таких глаз - ни до, ни после. Дверь слетела с петель, Волк рухнул на одно колено и сжал плечи женщины.  
Та подняла глаза и просто сказала:  
\- Я знала, что ты придешь.

Ласточка нас нашла сама - она, похоже, решила не ждать спасения и сама как-то выбралась из палаты. Когда мы пришли, ее пытался прибить какой-то высокий тип в форме охранника, но не преуспел - получил осколком стекла меж глаз. Разозленной охраны по окрестностям бегало еще много, и путь наружу нам пришлось бы буквально пробивать… если бы не Соловей.   
Он нашел пульт дежурного или что-то в этом роде - место, откуда по громкой связи можно было вещать на всю округу.  
\- Граждане Цикады! - объявил он в микрофон. - С вами говорит Господь Бог в лице маэстро Лютика. Мои источники сообщают, что прямо сейчас к этому уютному дому движется колонна военной техники, посланной сюда с самого севера генералом вар Эмрейсом. Вот вы хотите повидаться с генералом? Нет? Вот и я не хочу! Потому давайте соберем все ценное, у кого что есть, и покинем эти стены…  
\- Лютик, ХВАТИТ трепаться, - одернул его Волк.   
\- Какое выступление испортили, - пробурчал Соловушка-Лютик и позволил себя увести от микрофона.  
Не знаю, почему Цикады поверили.  
Возможно, потому, что Лютик сказал правду. Позже, уже от края котлована, мы действительно увидели колонну грузовиков, въезжающую во двор, и сыплющихся из них солдат. Видимо, Регис почуял их на подъезде при помощи своих живых - то бишь, мертвых - локаторов, и оповестил всех загодя.  
И очень вовремя. Мы еле успели уйти.


	5. Эпилог

Я стоял и смотрел на закат, размышляя, как закончится для меня эта история.  
Я проиграл в аззарду и выжил, познакомился с Черным Человеком, спас девушку и помог погубить мир. Если, конечно, сказанное Вильгефорцем было правдой. Но я думаю, что было. По глазам Волка понял.

Регис, ставший героем сражения, потом объяснил мне, что давно искал пути саботировать исследования Цикад. Они собирались извести патоген на всем континенте, распылить или что-то вроде, а для разумных зомби это значило смерть, как и для обычных.

Интереснее всего получилось с той женщиной, с Йеннифер. Никто не ждал ее увидеть в живых - после укуса, после того, как она осталась прикрывать побег Ласточки и Волка - то есть, Цири и Геральта. Но, как выяснилось…  
\- Укусившая меня зомби оказалась старушкой. Со вставной челюстью, - женщина деловито расчесывала волосы одолженной у Мильвы расческой. - И заражение просто не произошло. Из-за вставной челюсти. И как после этого не верить в судьбу? - она рассмеялась так, как будто не тряслась в переполненном внедорожнике, не провела эти два года в плену у Цикад, а сидела за чашкой кофе в летнем кафетерии на курорте.

Я стоял, смотрел на кроваво-красный закат и думал, что теперь, наверное, Волку должно стать легче. Он обрел то, что потерял. Правда, при этом поставил крест на человечестве - но это был его выбор.  
Интересно, оставит ли он теперь меня в живых? Я ведь узнал то, чего знать никому не стоило. То, что подвергало жизнь Ласточки опасности, и всегда будет подвергать, потому что люди ни перед чем не остановятся, зная ее секрет.  
Правда, я знал уже, что не расскажу об этом никому. Бруверу и его другу Филину - особенно. Но понимал ли это Волк? Он хорошо меня знал, много раз видел, как я рисковал всем ради Убежища и долга перед ним. Я рисковал собой, безропотно шел в пасть мертвецов, играя в аззарду, но… рискнуть ей - дикой девочкой с зелеными глазами, оставившей мне шрам на руке и еще один, более глубокий - на сердце, - я не мог. 

\- Правильно про тебя Геральт говорит - юный долбоеб, переполненный пафосом, - услышал я рядышком. Повернул голову, и, конечно… это была она. Цири-Ласточка.  
Она взяла меня за руку - ту самую, со шрамом.  
\- Я все равно рада, что ты пришел за мной. И даже не сложил по дороге свою глупую голову.

***  
\- Ангулема, если ты еще раз предложишь срифмовать "моря бескрайняя гладь" с "ебать", я тебя покусаю, - Лютик сидел на капоте машины и озадаченно черкал в блокноте.  
\- Далась тебе эта гладь! К чему она?  
\- К нашему скорому поспешному бегству. Два года назад мы настроили против себя север континента, а теперь наследили на юге. Я прямо нутром чую, как выражение "гребем отсюда!" обретает для меня все больший и больший смысл, - он поднял голову. - Эй-эй-эй, Геральт! ГЕРАЛЬТ! Куда ты смотришь-то? Положи мачете. Мачете положи, кому говорю. Ну подумаешь, парень целуется с твоей дочерью. Ты свою личную жизнь устроил? Дай другим!  
Геральт отвел пристальный взгляд от обнимающейся в отдалении, на фоне красных закатных лучей, парочки.  
\- Давайте лучше подумаем над прозвищем, - продолжил Лютик. - Не знаю, в каком бреду родители решили назвать ребенка "Кагыром", но это явно была не лучшая идея. Нужна какая-то птица - хищная, черная…  
\- Тетечке Йеннифер тоже нужно прозвище! - ввернула Ангулема.  
\- Пока что нам всем нужно решить, как сбросить хвост и убраться подальше. Зомби, я так понимаю, топать восвояси не намерен? - Геральт глянул на невозмутимого Региса.  
\- Мне понравилось быть героем, - скромно отозвался тот. - К тому же, вы без меня далеко не уйдете.  
\- Смирись, Геральт, из этой компании никто никуда не уходит. Так что вот страшный факт, который прямо сейчас разобьет тебе сердце, - Любтик подмигнул. - Карасик стал нам слишком мал. Придется искать машину побольше!

_Конец._


End file.
